Seven Kisses
by yukimarui
Summary: Tujuh warna. Yang pertama RED./ SHO-AI


Tujuh warna. Yang pertama RED./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) & NITRO+

Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai, sumpah garing—tapi kriukk /ehe/, cemilan TsuruManba, jika reader-san merasa ada merk yang tercatut itu karena saya cuma minjem—gak ada profit apapun di ff ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di musim semi yang sangat damai di salah satu _citadel_. Para _touken danshi_ terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan pada mereka—walaupun pasti ada saja yang mengacaukan pekerjaannya sendiri. Sedangkan yang tidak mendapat tugas, tentu saja bersantai sesuka hati mereka.

Salah satunya adalah _uchigatana_ pirang kita yang bernama Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Pedang itu kini tengah duduk berseiza sendirian di tengah-tengah ruangan kamar yang ditempati Kunihiro Bersaudara. Surai pirangnya masih tersembunyi di balik tudung putih kusamnya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sedangkan waktu sarapan sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Dia...benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Horikawa sedang ditugaskan ke masa lalu. Lalu Yamabushi sedang sibuk mencangkul lahan dengan Doudanuki.

Jadi—apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tidak ada pekerjaan malah membuatnya kerepotan mengatasi kebosanannya.

" _Haa_..." suara helaan nafas panjang itu keluar dari belah bibir tipis milik si pirang. jemari lentik tangannya lalu naik untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga.

"Bosan?"

Kepala Yamanbagiri menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Matanya membola melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih tengah menumpu salah satu tangannya di pintu _shogi_.

Bibir Yamanbagiri terbuka, namun belum juga dia mengucap nama pedang berjenis _tachi_ itu, sang surai putih mendahuluinya, "Merindukanku?" tanyanya, terselip nada jahil di sana.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari si _tachi_ , Yamanbagiri berkata dengan nada pelan, "...siapa juga..."

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibir sosok bersurai putih, Tsurumaru Kuninaga lalu dengan santainya melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan Kunihiro Bersaudara itu, tak lupa menarik kedua pintu _shogi_ nya untuk tertutup. Menjaga privasi **mereka**.

Toh Horikawa dan Yamabushi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Jarang-jarang bisa menemukan waktu dimana Yamanbagiri yang sedang tidak ada tugas—apalagi tidak bersama dengan kedua saudaranya yang super protektif itu.

Sebuah kesempatan emas tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja.

Dia memang jenius.

Yamanbagiri menatap dengan tanya pada sosok Tsurumaru yang kini duduk bersila tepat di depannya. Tatapan matanya lalu beralih pada pintu shogi yang tertutup. Sejenak dia ingin bertanya 'kenapa' pada Tsurumaru, namun lagi-lagi _tachi_ itu mendahuluinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yamanbagiri beralih lagi menatap Tsurumaru, yang memasang senyum hangat di wajahnya.

Mengerejapkan matanya sekali, Yamanbagiri membatin, 'Aneh...', namun dia memilih menjawabnya dengan, "Baik...Ah, kapan kau kembali dari misi, Tsurumaru?" tanya Yamanbagiri mengingat seharusnya Tsurumaru dijadwalkan kembali besok.

"Menjelang pagi," jawabnya, namun ketika Yamanbagiri mengerutkan keningnya bingung , diapun menambahkan, "Sebenarnya aruji sudah menjelaskan kalau kami mungkin akan kembali lebih cepat tapi...yah, aku tidak berpikir akan secepat ini—jadi aku berkata padamu kalau misi kami sekitar seminggu,"

"Oh,"

Hanya itu?

Kali ini Tsurumaru yang menghela nafas. Sebuah ekspresi mengenaskan terbit di wajah tampannya.

Manba- _chan_ dingin sekali...

Namun sebuah tangan putih yang menyentuh pipi kirinya membuat Tsurumaru mendongakkan pandangannya. Bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau menyejukkan milik Yamanbagiri, "Ah...kau terluka...?" perkataan yang akhirnya berakhir dengan pertanyaan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, dengan tangan Yamanbagiri yang masih bertahan di pipi Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Tangan kirinya lalu melesat untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Yamanbagiri, sebelum menarik _uchigatana_ itu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

Yamanbagiri yang dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa mengerejapkan matanya penuh tanya. Sebelum kemudian sadar dengan keadaan mereka yang cukup gawat itu. Berduaan dengan Tsurumaru itu bukan berita yang baik baginya—diapun mulai memberontak.

Tsurumaru mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kecil Yamanbagiri, "Ughh...kenapa kau selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu sih, Manba- _chan_ ~" gerutunya terhalang oleh tudung Yamanbagiri, namun dengan nada yang lebih menjurus ke merajuk daripada marah.

"HA?!" Yamanbagiri menolehkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat ekspresi Tsurumaru, namun tachi itu masih tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dari bahunya. _Ugh_...dasar.

Pandangan Yamanbagiri lalu jatuh pada sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hijau muda dengan hiasan bunga-bunga tepat di samping tubuh Tsurumaru. Dia tak pernah memiliki kotak yang seperti itu. Jadi...

"Tsurumaru, kotak apa itu?" pertanyaan Yamanbagiri membuat Tsurumaru melepas pelukan mereka dengan cepat, namun masih menahan bahu Yamanbagiri dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Sou da_ , Manba- _chan_ sedang tidak ada tugas, kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita bantu aruji," kata Tsurumaru dengan nada suara yang menggebu-gebu. Bahkan karena terlalu bersemangatnya, wajahnya bersinar cerah bagaikan matahari.

" _Huh_?"

Hanya itu respon Yamanbagiri.

Benar-benar dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

"Ah...entahlah,"

" _Huh_?"

"Aruji hanya menyuruh untuk mencobanya,"

"Mencoba?"

" _Hu'um_ ,"

"Dimakan?"

" _Ehh_ ~? Tidak tahu,"

" _Haaaa_..." helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Mereka—Tsurumaru dan Yamanbagiri sudah membuka kotak berwarna hijau muda tersebut, yang merupakan sebuah _gift box_. Keduanya menemukan tujuh buah tabung kaca seukuran genggaman tangan yang memiliki warna merah.

Merah yang menurut mereka bermacam-macam. Satu sama lain tidak ada yang sama. Baru kali ini mereka menemukan warna merah yang seperti itu.

"Kau berkata aruji menyuruh untuk mencobanya...dimakan?" untuk kedua kalinya Yamanbagiri bertanya. Namun Tsurumaru hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala mengisyaratkan 'tidak tahu'.

Mata Yamanbagiri lalu kembali menatap tabung kaca di tangannya. Dirinya sedikit bingung ketika menemukan bahwa tidak seluruh bagian tabung kecil itu terbuat dari kaca. Salah satu ujungnya berwarna hitam—terbuat dari plastik, mungkin.

Kalau bahan wadahnya tidak sama, otomatis bisa dibuka, kan?

Dengan pemikiran kecil itu, sang _uchigatana_ mulai memutar searah jarum jam pada bagian hitam dari tabung kaca di depannya.

" _Ah_ , terbuka?" tanya Tsurumaru. Si _tachi_ bersurai putih itu lalu menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri lalu menarik ujung berwarna hitam itu dari dalam tabung kaca. Keduanya mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung ketika melihat sebuah kuas tersambung dengan bagian hitam tabung. Kuas yang terlihat tumpul dan lembut daripada kuas biasanya. Dan sekali lihat saja, mereka tahu itu bukan untuk menulis di kertas.

INI APA?!

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang muncul di benak mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan /?/ kebingungan mereka, Yamanbagiri meminta Tsurumaru untuk mencari sesuatu— **apapun** \- di dalam kotak itu yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka memecahkan misteri dunia yang tidak pernah mereka jumpai sebelumnya.

Pencarian itu membuahkan hasil, dengan Tsurumaru yang menunjukkan sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip di balik tujuh tabung kaca yang tertata rapi. Mereka berdua lalu duduk berdekatan untuk membacanya.

"Oleskan dengan lembut ke bagian bibir," Tsurumaru membacanya lamat-lamat, melemparkan tatapan bingung dan penasaran pada Yamanbagiri.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Iya,"

"Apa kita harus mencoba semuanya?"

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakaikannya padamu,"

"Iy—APA?! Tidak tidak tidak! Kenapa tidak Manba- _chan_ saja?" Tsurumaru bertanya dengan panik, setitik keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Melihat benda cair berwarna merah tak teridentifikasi yang ada di tangan Yamanbagiri itu tubuhnya meremang—kendati dia sudah akrab dengan warna merah lainnya di medan peperangan.

Tapi...

Bagaimana kalau itu memang—

"Kau berniat mengorbankanku? Kekasihmu sendiri?" Yamanbagiri memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam pada Tsurumaru yang hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"T-tapi...bagaimana kalau itu beracun...?"

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas, "Mana mungkin aruji menyuruh kita mencoba racun,...kau ini ada-ada saja. Cepat buka bibirmu," perintahnya.

Tangan Yamanbagiri lalu mengangkat sebuah tabung kaca yang di bagian bawahnya tertulis 'RED'. Sejenak dia penasaran apa artinya, namun dia menganggap itu mungkin hanya nama dari cairan di dalam tabung kaca yang dipegangnya.

Seperti tadi, dia menarik keluar kuas dari dalam tabung. Melihat cairan berwarna merah menyala di ujungnya. Sebuah tawa hendak lepas keluar dari bibirnya melihat wajah Tsurumaru yang berubah pucat.

"Aku akan mulai sekarang," katanya sebelum tangannya bergerak mengoleskan cairan merah itu ke bibir bawah Tsurumaru, kemudian berganti ke bibir atasnya.

"Um...tidak terlalu pekat seperti kelihatannya," gumam Yamanbagiri ketika melihat cairan merah di bibir Tsurumaru cukup lembab, "Ah...mungkin ini digunakan seperti pewarna bibir?" lanjutnya.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Tsurumaru, "Ahhh, aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Kaca, Manba- _chan_! Kaca!" serunya panik. Yamanbagiri yang melihatnya melepas tawa yang sejak tadi tertahan. Melihat bagaimana Tsurumaru begitu bingung seperti bangau yang hendak dijadikan santapan makan malam.

 _Eh_ —sepertinya itu cukup kejam...

" _Pftt_ , cocok sekali untukmu, Tsurumaru," komentar Yamanbagiri pada warna merah yang melekat di bibir Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru menatap datar kekasih pirangnya itu—yang kini tengah tertawa di atas penderitaannya.

Brukk...

 _Chuuu~_

Yamanbagiri mengerejapkan matanya. Sedetik yang yang lalu dia yakin masih duduk di tempatnya, namun ketika dia membuka matanya lagi, dirinya sudah terlentang rata dengan lantai _tatami_ ruangan kamarnya.

Dengan sosok serba putih berada di atasnya.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tsurumaru menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yamanbagiri. Menatap dengan puas pada wajah memerah dan tidak mengerti yang terbaca di rautnya. Pandangannya lalu turun pada warna merah yang tercetak berantakan di kedua belah bibir Yamanbagiri.

"Cocok sekali untukmu, Manba- _chan_ ," Tsurumaru mengulang perkataan Yamanbagiri, diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Yamanbagiri membolakan matanya. Ketika Tsurumaru menegakkan badannya dengan kedua kaki yang berada di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Melihat pada warna merah yang sebelumnya terpoles cantik di bibir Tsurumaru itu melebar kemana-mana akibat perilaku si _tachi_ itu.

Pandangan matanya lalu turun pada sepasang tangan Tsurumaru yang membawa tabung kaca dengan cairan merah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kita masih punya tujuh warna lainnya untuk dicoba, Manba- _chan_ ~"

Yamanbagiri memucat.

Ini benar-benar ide buruk!

A-apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

ARGGHHH!

Tentu saja kabur!

T-tapi...

AH!

SOS!

" _Saa tte_ — **dimana lagi aku bisa melihat hasilnya**?"

...

...

"KYODAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamabushi Kunihiro menghentikkan aktivitasnya mencangkul lahan pertanian benteng mereka. Ah, sepertinya dia tadi mendengar suara. Kepala birunya mendongak, mendapati sekelompok burung melintasi langit biru di atasnya.

"KAKAKAKA! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!" katanya, "YOSH, AYO KEMBALI MENCANGKUL!"

Kurang peka.

"Tsurumaru? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi, Hasebe," suara Doudanuki terdengar.

Gerakan mencangkul terhenti.

Bukan hanya perasaan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horikawa Kunihiro menatap langit biru di saat yang bersamaan. Misi mereka telah selesai. Dan dia ingin pulang secepatnya.

 **SE-CE-PAT-NYA.**

Entah sadar atau tidak sejak tadi telapak tangannya terus menari-nari di gagang dari _wakizashi_ yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin pulang secepatnya, Kane- _san_ ,"

"T-tentu saja, kita akan pulang sekarang, Kunihiro," bahkan Izuminokami yang melihat perilaku aneh partnernya—seperti ingin menarik keluar mata pedangnya lagi. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Senyum cerah terbit di bibir Horikawa, " _Ha'i_ ,"

Mungkin tidak terlalu cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yooooooossssshhhh, seperti itulah, heheh...

Minna-san gimana kabarnya? Masih sehat bugarkah?

Entah kenapa awal bulan ini di ym isinya cuma 'drop and crash' doang. Drop di saya dan crash dilain tempat. Saya sedih kalau begitu tuh, hiks /usap ingus/

Kerasa lama sekali gak meraba /?/ FFn, jadilah saya tergugah untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi...karena ngepost di sebelah sedang tidak memungkinkan. Walhasil banting setir jadi ff aman deh, hahaha/PLAK/

Ooooo iyaa...makasih buat miss /?/ Viocchi sama KeishuTsuki yang udah menemani saya fangirlingan, awwwwww...saya mah terhura sekali ada yang bantuin ngegayung/?/kapal Manbaharem, hohoho /banjir air mata/

Buat miss /?/ Star-Bening yang udah mampir komen di ff sebelumnya...sebelumnya makasih karena miss /?/ lah yang pertama menotis ff abal saya di FFn...btw, saya sering main kok ke AO3 /kedip ada maksud/ mencari-cari salvation yang berserakan dimana-mana, muahahahah...pertamanya sih saya gak yakin itu kamu, kyodai. Dengan bahasamu yang indah dan menggugah selera /DOR/ tolong maafkan bahasa komenan saya yang mungkin minta disleding 17x cantique /EH/...AAAAA SAYA JADI MALU! Ternyata itu benar kamu! /gelindingan/

Hohoho...eh, begitulah AN saya. Maaf kalau panjang banget tapi jarang ada isinya, heheh

Jangan lupa ym tunggu ripiuwnyaaaa /tebar kedipan

Salam,

ym


End file.
